


Disappointed Dreams

by elizathehumancarrot



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathehumancarrot/pseuds/elizathehumancarrot





	Disappointed Dreams

Keefe's eyes snapped open, his heart pounding in his chest. He cast a sideways glance at Tam. _Good, still asleep. I can't wake him up because of some stupid nightmare. _Tears streamed down Keefe's face as he remembered his dream.__

__"I can't believe I ever thought you could carry on the Sencen legacy. You're a disappointment to this family." His father strode into his room, tearing down his art from around his room and shredding the papers. He'd gotten a B in Multispecial studies, and Lord Cassius blamed it on his passion for drawing._ _

__"Stop!" Keefe's anguished cry cut through the air, but to no avail. Cassius ripped up the last of it, giving him a disgusted look._ _

__"Quit wasting your time doing this... art." He spat. "And you're crying, too. How weak." He stormed out of Keefe's room, slamming the door shut. Keefe jumped at that._ _

Keefe snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he'd sat up. He saw Tam's eyes open. _Oh my god, now you've woken up Tam with your stupid loud crying. Can't you do anything right?_ He quickly laid back down, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep. 

____"Keefe? Are you okay?" Tam whispered. Keefe heard the flicker of the light switch. "I know you're not asleep." Keefe sighed and opened his red eyes reluctantly. "Hey, what happened?" Tam asked worriedly. Keefe immediately started shaking. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He let out a sigh. "I'm just worried about you."_ _ _ _

____"It's fine. I'm... fine." Keefe lied through his teeth._ _ _ _

____"I know you're lying to me. We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?" Keefe sighed and nodded. Tam smiled at that. "Now let's go back to sleep." Tam turned the lights back off and laid down, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Keefe felt Tam's lips briefly ghost against his cheek, and pressed himself further into Tam. Keefe drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in a long time, slept soundly._ _ _ _


End file.
